Birthday truce
by Digital Artists
Summary: Probably my first attempt at something nonhumor .. ...ok maybe a little bit of humor. The title probably says it all, but the birthday boy gets a better surprise than he was hoping for. OMGAWSH HarryxDraco Don't like it then get out!
1. Funny Feelings

Draco was lying on the couch in the Slytherin common room.

Being bored, indeed, very bored.

Crabbe and Goyle were still down in the Great Hall feasting on dinner. Draco had left early because he wasn't that hungry truthfully. Pansy tried to tag along but Draco managed to persuade Zabini to lead her elsewhere. Useful boy Blaise was, very useful.

The main reason why Draco wasn't very hungry was a very simple one; it will be his birthday in two days. Draco will be turning 15 in two days. He had been hinting heavily on what he wanted, all being very expensive presents, that he expected his friends to all pitch in to help buy for him. Yes, Dragon skin Quidditch gloves would be excellent, and maybe that new expensive coat he has seen in Hogsmeade that day.

Draco knew his mother would be getting him the new expensive clothes she had seen in a certain muggle shop. Draco was disgusted by muggles, but they did make some very good clothes, he wouldn't be surprised if his mother bought out the entire shop for him. This thought pleased him.

His father would probably buy him a Dark Arts book, maybe some Potions books too. That was to be expected from him of all people; Draco almost grew tired of his father's constant ranting about how he'll make a fine death eater and so on.

Draco sighed and sat up in his seat, he remembered there was a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow; maybe his friends would buy him his presents then. He grinned, this meant that Draco would stick by their sides or at least spy on them to see what they will be getting him.

xXx

"Harry, did you know it's that grease ball's birthday in two days?" Ron grinned. "Maybe we should get him something he'll never forget."

Hermione shot Ron a glare. "You'll be doing no such thing Ron, neither will you Harry," Hermione added catching Harry's smirk.

Ron sighed. "Sheesh Hermione, you can't take a joke can you?"

Hermione huffed and gathered her books. "I guess I can't!" And with that she stormed out of the Great Hall.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Girls."

Harry just shook his head smiling; he glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy wasn't there, but Crabbe and Goyle were. 'That's strange,' Harry thought until Ron caught his attention again.

"Can't wait until Hogsmeade tomorrow," Ron grinned, Harry knew why, it was so he could see a certain girl at the Three Broomsticks.

"Me neither Ron," Harry grinned back.

But Harry couldn't help but have this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Lucky we have no homework tonight!" Ron said as he drank the rest of his Pumpkin Juice.

"What about that Transfiguration test tomorrow? Don't we have to revise for that?" Harry asked.

"Like I said, no homework!" Ron grinned like a fool and got up from his seat. "We better catch up with Hermione and head back to the common room then, want an early start tomorrow don't we?"

Harry nodded and followed Ron back to their common room, still distracted by the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

xXx

"C'mon Draco or we're gunna be late!" Crabbe called from the common room in his gruff voice.

"Oh quiet," Draco sneered as he came down the steps. "No one orders me around, especially not you!"

Crabbe looked down at his feet as Goyle just stood there grinning stupidly.

"Where's Zabini and Parkinson?" Draco asked casting looks at the two.

"They've already left for Hogsmeade," Goyle answered since Crabbe was still having a staring competition with his shoes.

Draco scowled, so they already left to get a head start on getting him presents?

"Let's go then!" Draco barked while stepping out of the Slytherin common room.

xXx

"Hurry up you two! Or we'll be the last ones there!" Hermione hurried around for nothing in particular.

"We're coming, we're coming!" Ron sighed as he came down the stairs with Harry at his heels.

"Good! Now let's go!" Hermione almost pushed them out of the portrait door that closed shut behind them.

"Want to visit Zonko's then?" Harry asked Ron grinning.

Ron smiled innocently. "But of course!" his innocent smile turned into a twisted grin as Harry picked up on his thoughts of plotting revenge on Draco's birthday.

Hermione shot them both glares, also picking up on the twisted scheme they were both plotting.

"I would rather visit that new jewellery shop that opened up in Hogsmeade," Hermione said trying to turn their attention away from Draco.

"A new shop? And jewellery no less!" Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione. "Girls."

Hermione glared at Ron before continuing. "I heard they have the most beautiful things in there."

Harry smiled at Hermione. "I'm sure we could go in there once we arrive."

Ron gawked at his dark haired friend. "What! What about Zonko's?"

"We can do both," Harry replied.

Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"Don't worry Ron, just because we're going in a new jewellery shop doesn't mean we're going to abandon our revenge plans," Harry whispered.

Now it was Ron's turn to smile triumphantly.

xXx

"Draco, slow down!" Crabbe called who was a good few feet behind the young Malfoy boy with a very tired looking Goyle trying to keep up.

Draco swung around and glared at the two. "If you both think you can delay me from meeting up with Zabini and Pansy, then you're both sadly mistaken." Draco trudged on down to Hogsmeade leaving the two confused boys to hurry on after him.

xXx

"Hermione! Wait up! We're not going to be late!" Ron yelled speeding towards Hermione. "We've got the entire day yet!" Ron caught his breath as him and Harry finally caught up to the brunette.

"I want to get to that jewellery shop before it's bombarded by Parkinson and other Slytherin girls. Maybe Lavender and her friends will be there too. I want to get there before it's too full. I hear all the girls are going to be there!" Hermione's pace quickened just thinking about it.

"Hermione don't worry, if there's going to be so many girls in the shop we can just hex them to get out of our way," Harry grinned.

Hermione looked up at Harry with a gleam of happiness and excitement in her eyes, but they quickly faded as the very well known Head Girl type came into play.

"We can't do hexes in Hogsmeade, we'll get into trouble and we'll probably never get to go to Hogsmeade again."

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes at Hermione. "Girls, don't understand."

"What is there to understand!" Hermione glared at the red head and continued her stride towards Hogsmeade.

Only to walk into someone, and to fall backwards onto her butt.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she said and got up even though it hadn't affected the person she walked in to.

She looked up at the person she had walked into, a very large Crabbe stood in front of her, grunting.

"Oh great, if he's here then that means…" Ron began and gestured off behind Crabbe.

Behind Crabbe stood a Goyle that just glared at the three.

"What on earth is taking you two so long!" A voice called from behind the two burly boys and pushed them both out of the way. Draco Malfoy appeared, with an angry look across his face.

"…Malfoy." Ron finished.

Harry cringed at the sight of the blonde and almost wished he could do hexes outside of Hogwarts.

"Oh dear lord, the Golden Trio," Draco sneered. "If I had known you three were so close, I would have brought along my bug repellent." Crabbe and Goyle snickered at his last comment.

"And I would have thought us three would have known you were so close in front of us, that smell is hard to miss, it's like a warning alarm that Malfoy is close!" Ron sighed. "But I guess you finally chose to take our advice and bathe."

Harry laughed full heartedly at Ron's comment, Hermione just looked between the groups with worry in her eyes. Mostly because this was delaying her visit to the new jewellery shop.

"Oh well done Weasley, you actually thought of a comeback on your own, and without Potter here to guide you," Draco drawled sending a glare towards Harry who just stood there looking at Draco. What? No glare back? Not even a scowl? What was wrong with him today?

Ron caught this change too and simply stared at his best friend before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Well, we must be going, I have a lunch date with people," Draco grinned and marched off back towards Hogsmeade with a grinning Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

"Harry?" Ron shook his friend's shoulder.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked being brought back to reality.

"Why did you just stand there? Draco was giving you evil looks and you didn't even bother to do anything!" Hermione answered sounding almost as shocked at Ron was.

Harry looked at his two friends and shrugged. "I've been feeling a little off today actually…" his voice trailed off as the funny feeling inside him swelled again.

What was wrong with him?


	2. Hogsmeade Horrors

LookitDom: Gomen! Gomen! (Just wanted to say something in Japanese XD) Updates will be slower lately, me and MineGeorgi and another best mate are working on a manga for the Rising Stars of Manga competition so most of our time will be spent on that instead of our stories! Gomen! (Again, just wanted to say it) And I haven't really been thinking about this story lately…gomen XD But hey, I'll try to keep this one alive! When I first started it I liked it, can't let this idea go to waste now can I?

xXx

The young Malfoy strode into Hogsmeade feeling a lot more chipper than he had done before; he guessed he'd needed to throw some insults around with the Golden Trio to cheer him up. Never usually made him this happy though…And what was up with Potter? Not even a speck of hatred in his eyes. Was the boy ill? Had he gone blind and didn't realise who his friend was talking to or whom he was looking at?

No, Potter knew who he was looking at, but to look at the Malfoy boy so…normally? Almost a crime against the boy's own law. Draco grinned, although Potter didn't show any sign of hatred towards the Malfoy, he had enjoyed the look on Weasley's face when Potter didn't do anything.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, I'm starving!" Crabbe said in an almost pleading manner.

Draco cringed, his happy mood almost ruined just by the sound of Crabbe's voice.

"No, we have to find Zabini and Parkinson first."

"But Draco," Goyle stepped in. "We both barely had anything for breakfast, we're both hungry!"

"Oh you two are always hungry!" Draco scowled, vividly remembering the piles of food on both of their plates that morning. He turned around and looked at the two, seeing the pleading in their eyes. He tried to be disgusted, but he always caved in when they both had that look in their eyes.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

xXx

"Harry, are you sure you're ok?" Hermione asked for the millionth time upon arriving at Hogsmeade.

"Hermione, I'm fine, really," Harry assured her for the millionth time.

"Are you sure Harry? It's not like you to not insult Malfoy when you see him, I mean, you just stood there!" Ron stopped walking and imitated Harry's blank expression and pose. "You just…stood!"

Harry sighed and turned to confront his red headed friend. "Is it really a crime to not insult your enemy?" Why did the word 'enemy' sound wrong to him now? "And is it really wrong to not want to have enemies anymore?" Harry couldn't stop himself from saying that last bit.

Ron stared at Harry for what seemed like an eternity, the look of disbelief in his eyes stung Harry. He couldn't even bare to turn to look at Hermione's face.

"That's probably the smartest thing I have ever heard you say, Harry!" Hermione said while hugging Harry from behind. "I'm so proud of you!" She released him and looked up at Harry with a smile. She didn't even glance over at Ron's disbelieving figure.

"Are you mental, Hermione!" Ron snapped in frustration. "Of course it's wrong to not want to be enemies with that stupid ferret!" Ron turned his attention towards Harry now. "He's a stuck up git who never knows when to stop putting gel in his greasy hair! Have you forgotten everything he's done to you Harry? To us!"

Harry sighed in irritation. "Ron, I remember perfectly everything Malfoy has done to us, clearly. But…honestly, I just can't be bothered with enemies anymore!"

Hermione beamed up at Harry at his words, while a very annoyed Ron stood fuming at them.

"So what? If you can't be bothered, I will!" Ron yelled and stormed off into Hogsmeade.

Hermione's smile soon faded as worry clouded her face and she looked on after Ron.

"Oh no, you don't think he'll do something stupid do you?"

"Don't know, don't care. C'mon Hermione, let's go to that little jewellery shop…" Harry grunted and carried on walking down to Hogsmeade with a very flustered Hermione rushing after him.

xXx

"C'mon Blaise!" a brunette called in the half empty street that is the centre of Hogsmeade. Only few students had come to Hogsmeade so early in the morning, which Pansy was very well glad of, hopefully that meant the blonde haired Slytherin they all knew was still blissfully asleep in bed. Pansy smiled at the thought, oh how she hoped the boy would be hers when they were all older. Her daydreaming was rudely interrupted by the darker boy that strode up to her clutching a package in his hands.

"I'm here Pansy! Don't get your wig in a twist!" Blaise grinned at the reaction he received from the girl. Yes that meant she would be angry at him for a while, but at least it shut her up, and cleared that idiotic dreamy expression from her face. Sometimes he wondered what on earth that girl could be dreaming about half of the time, but then he reminded himself that surely whatever she was dreaming about, he would never want to know.

"Oh shut up, Blaise," Pansy pouted and cast a sneer towards the boy. Her mood immediately changed back to its light hearted state. "Shall we take a break in the Three Broomsticks? I could use something to eat," she offered.

Blaise thought for a moment before nodding his head in response. "Sure, I'm a little hungry too, let's agree to not skip breakfast for a blonde bimbo," Zabini grinned as Pansy sent a glare towards him. Sometimes it was just too much fun teasing and tormenting the girl.

Pansy was about to take a step towards the pub when a red haired (and faced) boy collided with her. He never paused to see who it was he ran into but continued on his way, cursing beneath his breath and holding his wand in a menacing way as if he was about to hex someone at any minute. Pansy rubbed her shoulder and turned towards the person. "Hey! How dare you just barge into someone like that!" she shrieked.

The red headed boy turned around to face Pansy. "Oh great!" he rolled his eyes. "First Malfoy and the two idiots and now his other two spineless cronies!"

Blaise sneered at the boy. "Weasley."

Ron glared darkly at him. "Well done, nice to see at least _one_ of you has some brains!" Ron drawled sarcastically.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Ron and glared right back at him. "You could at least apologise for barging right into me! Although I shouldn't expect much from someone who's been poorly brought up, I mean just look at your robes," Pansy cringed. "Disgusting."

"Oh would you just shut it for once in your life you pug faced slut!" Ron spat and marched off once again.

Pansy stood there frozen in a state of shock along with Blaise who glanced nervously at the girl, knowing what was going to happen now.

"How dare he!" she shrieked, going red from embarrassment and from anger.

"Forget him, Pansy," Blaise sniffed. He was about to enter the Three Broomsticks when something the Weasel said came back to him. "…Did he say something about seeing Draco and two idiots? Crabbe and Goyle?" Blaise asked the girl.

Pansy's face immediately paled. "Oh Merlin, he isn't here _already_ is he? I thought Crabbe and Goyle were going to keep him busy if he woke up early!"

Blaise growled, "Guess the Weasel was right about something, _idiots_._"_

"We're going to have to be careful to avoid him now Blaise! If Draco's found out that we left without him, he'll know what we're up to and he'll hunt us down! I haven't found him a present yet!" Pansy whined, tugging Blaise's cloak and cursing the Malfoy boy for having expensive taste.

Blaise pulled away from her and looked through the window of the Three Broomsticks. He sighed and turned to Pansy again. "Yes, he's in there, guess we were lucky to run into that red haired git after all," Blaise scoffed and grabbed hold of Pansy's arm. "C'mon, we have to find a present from you soon so we can get back to Hogwarts to hide them quick!"

Pansy nodded and only let Blaise drag her away for a moment before pulling her arm from him and striding ahead of Blaise in a manner to say she can walk fine on her own.

xXx

"Do you really need so much food!" Draco sneered as he sat back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest.

"Er…yeah," Crabbe and Goyle dumbly said as if Draco had lost his mind.

Draco rolled his eyes at the two of them and then watched in horror as they devoured their meals as if there was no tomorrow. The blonde haired boy cringed and decided to turn his attention away from the sight in front of him. Red hair caught his eye as it practically flew past the window. 'Weasley,' Draco thought grimly, but when he didn't see two other dark haired people follow the red head he grew suspicious. Draco's curiosity grew when all he could hear outside was shrieking and insults thrown around. Where had he heard that shrill voice before?

Crabbe and Goyle's face paled dramatically when they heard the voices outside, knowing who they were instantly. Their faces paled even more so when Draco got up from his seat.

"I'm going to see what in Merlin's name is going on outside! And I'll teach them to disturb _my_ time here!" The young Malfoy fumed as he started to head towards the door.

"Wait, wait Draco!" Crabbe stood up and blocked the boy's way to the door, yes that angered the young blonde further, but at least it saved the people outside.

"What in Merlin's name are _you_ doing!" Draco almost bellowed.

"Er…" Crabbe stammered, glancing over at Goyle to help.

"We need dessert!" Goyle beamed, but his face fell at the looks he received.

"Dessert…?" Draco raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Yeah!" Crabbe came back into the conversation, if you could call it that. "We can't go terrorising people on an empty stomach!"

Draco's eyebrows shot past his hair line. "_Empty?_ All you two have been doing since we arrived here is eat!" But Draco's rantings went unnoticed as the boys ordered ice cream, pie, chocolate mousse and strawberry cake.

The blonde sat back down in his seat and unfortunately had to once again endure the sight the other two boys consuming food.

"Did someone hex your stomachs and turn them into a black hole!" Draco cringed and almost felt sorry for a strawberry that had to suffer in Crabbe's mouth.

"Would explain a lot," Goyle grunted as he feasted into his food.

Draco rolled his eyes and never noticed the other two nod towards a dark figure peering through the window.


	3. Jewellery Joy

LookitDom: Ah, I must apologise again. (bows) I think this story is going by a little slowly, as this chapter is also mainly about the students trip to Hogsmeade. Gomen! (hehe) This chapter's a little longer than what I usually write, but oh well!

xXx

Harry and Hermione trudged into Hogsmeade. Harry was now in a bit of a foul mood after Ron's explosion and Hermione was having an inner battle about whether she should comfort the dark haired boy or not. The comforting side won.

"Harry everything will be ok with Ron," she said in a matter-of-fact sort of way she usually uses.

Harry didn't appreciate the tone she used and just growled. Although deep down he did appreciate the fact she was only trying to help, deep, deep down.

Hermione sighed and cast a worried glance over at Harry, that is, before her attention caught a very new looking shop just ahead of them.

"Oh Harry! It's that shop I was telling you about!" she squealed while taking hold of one of Harry's arms and pulled him after her. Harry was caught off guard by the sudden mood swing in Hermione, after realising that it was useless to pull away from the freakishly strong girl he looked ahead and saw the strange shop they were heading towards.

The reddened wood of the sign swung lazily over the door of the shop, hanging from blackened coloured chains that connected to more reddened wood that seemed to frame the shop that stood between the others. The door was black wood, much like the same colour as the chains that hung the sign. The entire shop on the outside was painted black except for the red wood that framed the windows and door. Harry saw jewellery and gems glisten in the sun's rays through the window, which sparked a more mystical atmosphere.

Harry shuddered; the shop seemed eerily calm and quiet for some reason, but Harry shrugged the feeling off. He missed the shop's name as Hermione had already pulled him through the door. The inside of the shop looked very different from the outside, instead of expecting the black and red theme to continue, Harry and Hermione were greeted with silver and deep purple silk linings dressing the walls. Glass counters filled with different jewellery were lined against the walls and one glass cabinet stood proudly in the centre of the room that reached to teach the ceiling of the shop, also filled with beautiful jewellery that seemed to stand out the most. On the opposite wall across from the door where Harry and Hermione entered stood a dark wooden counter that was draped over with deep purple silk and a cashier, which no one seemed to be attending to. Behind the counter was a doorway that had a silk silver curtain draped to conceal the doorway.

Both Harry and Hermione were so busy taking in their surroundings that they didn't even notice two other people in the shop.

"Oh dear! Someone seems to have forgotten to take the garbage out!" a shrill voice rang throughout the shop, catching the Gryffindors attention.

Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson stood near a glass counter leering at the two who had just entered. Pansy seemed a little more peeved at the two than Blaise did, since he never wanted to come into the shop in the first place, but Pansy was almost heartbroken that her private wander around the shop was ruined, and by Gryffindors none-the-less.

"If you're looking for that red haired twit he ran off down towards Zonko's," Pansy sniffed, Harry guessed it was her that made the remark earlier, since Zabini seemed almost grateful the two walked in.

Hermione shot Harry a worried glance, but Harry didn't seem to be bothered by Pansy's remarks. Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to be proud of him for not caring about Pansy or worried because he didn't care about where Ron had gone off to.

Harry glared at the two, thinking that the idea of saying something about Parkinson's pug face, but decided against it, if he wanted no enemies, why continue with these two? Instead Harry sighed and wandered over to a glass counter, looking at all of the jewellery held captive inside.

Pansy and Blaise gawked as Harry ignored them both and went to gaze at the jewellery. Blaise was very surprised that Potter would pass up the chance to bad mouth them, but then again, with only the mudblood and not the Weasel to back him up, maybe he was scared? No, Blaise shook his head, if there's anything Potter is right now, scared isn't one of them. He grinned as he realised what was wrong.

"What is it Potter? Scared because the Weasel isn't here to help you?" Pansy spat, voicing Blaise's earlier thoughts, which scared him.

The darker Slytherin rested his hand on Pansy's shoulder to gain her attention. "I don't think it's wise to kick a Lion while it's down, especially when they've already argued with a Weasel," Zabini grinned.

Pansy looked at Blaise as if he had lost his mind for stopping her, but what he said sunk in and she smirked at the only two of the Golden Trio.

Harry winced at Blaise's comment; he turned and glared at the two. Hermione looked between the three with her look of worry still plastered across her face, unsure of what to do, if Ron was here he probably would have already shot comments back at the two Slytherins without a second thought.

Pansy caught Harry's glare and huffed. "Well, since our time here is already ruined, let's go Blaise! I need to find a present for Draco quickly. If this store sells to Gryffindorks then it can't be good enough for my Draco!" Pansy ordered and led Blaise towards the door, barging past Hermione.

Blaise looked Harry over once last time before leaving the shop, he seemed… different somehow, Blaise couldn't quite put his finger on it. He tried to shrug the feeling off, but it was annoying him how Potter wouldn't retaliate like he usually does, even without the Weasel.

Hermione glared at Pansy as she pushed past, but the thought was soon forgotten as she hurried over to Harry's side. "Harry, are you ok?" she asked carefully.

Harry just sighed; brushing off the look Blaise gave him and tried to smile at Hermione. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said then looked back at the jewellery. "Wow, this place was worth coming to!"

Hermione looked at the jewellery and smiled brightly. "It really is! Everything is just so beautiful!"

xXx

Down the street of Hogsmeade, a quaint little joke shop named Zonko's lives. Down in this quaint little joke shop named Zonko's, a mad maniacal red head plots his revenge on a certain blonde Slytherin…

Outside the shop, witches and wizards look on in horror as they hear evil cackles erupting from the joke shop.

"What on earth is that?"

"Probably someone just playing a joke, it is a joke shop after all."

"Sounds more like a second Dark Lord to me!"

"It scares me!"

"Mummy! The red haired freckled boy is scary!"

"Hush darling, don't make eye contact. Come on now…"

xXx

Draco twitched as he watched Crabbe and Goyle finish up their meals. How on earth did they do that? Merlin knows. All Draco wanted to do now was escape this hell hole and just find Zabini and Parkinson!

The young blonde growled every time a student from Hogwarts walked into the Three Broomsticks, it meant time was ticking by and the more students that came, the harder it would be to find the other two Slytherins.

Crabbe and Goyle shared a glance and got up from their seats. "Let's go then Draco!" Crabbe said and led the way to the door of the pub. Draco was just thankful his torment was over and done with, for now that is.

The three walked out into the rays of light, Draco covered his eyes slightly, being stuck in a dim dank pub with two pigs then walking out into the strong sunlight was too much of a scene change for him, although he was still thankful to be out of that pig sty. The Slytherin prince sighed as he walked down the street, his eyes scanning the shops for signs of his fellow Slytherins, but instead his eyes caught sight of, who else, Potter and Granger walking into a new looking shop.

"I wonder where the Weasel ran off to, and without his hero to accompany him?" Draco drawled to his cronies, who seemed to be distracted, as they were also scanning the street and shops of signs to distract the blonde teen from looking for his comrades.

Draco caught his words being ignored and growled at the two. But still being blatantly ignored he scowled and walked off towards the newly developed shop.

"I could use another run in with Potter! Always a delight to see him! And now it will be even more fun without his red haired twit to back him up!" Draco sarcastically sneered.

His speedy walk, however, was cut short as the two muscle bound Slytherins grabbed him by the arms and dragged him in the opposite direction.

"Draco! Look! A sweet shop!" Goyle cheered happily as him and Crabbe dragged a very pissed off Draco into a sweet shop, which would soon turn into a pile of rubble if Draco had anything to say about it.

Just as soon as the three left the street, another two Slytherins walked back into the busy street, one was a very annoyed girl and the other a very confused and slightly dazed boy by the names of Pansy and Blaise.

"C'mon Blaise, we need to hurry," Pansy pulled Blaise along.

"**How DARE you two _drag_ ME! Me! Just so you both can drool over something which you probably couldn't even afford to get! Do that again and I'll have your heads!**" someone screamed over on the other side of the street.

Blaise snapped out of his daze about Harry's suspicious behaviour long enough to ask, "What was that? Did you hear that Pansy? Was that Draco?"

"What? No, just your imagination, let's go already!"

xXx

"Oh, Harry! Come look at this!" Hermione said softly, her eyes caught up on yet another piece of gorgeous jewellery. This time it was a golden chain necklace with a sun shaped piece of amber as the pendant, the amber had a moon shaped Hematite stone embedded into it which gave off a silvery glow.

"Wow…" Harry gasped as he looked over the necklace, his eyes wandered over the other jewellery that lay beside it. All in different mythical shapes that seemed to glow in their own unusual way.

"Oh this shop is wonderful!" Hermione squealed and continued to wander around the shop. Harry however, chose to carefully examine each and every piece of jewellery, admiring the craftsmanship that has gone into it all.

"Why thank you miss," a light voice said, sounding rather pleased.

The two teens looked up to see a slim figure standing in the doorway behind the counter, he moved the silk curtain out of his way and stood behind the counter smiling at the two of them behind his glasses. The wizard wore long pale purple robes that seemed to cling to his figure. He leaned on his elbows on the counter and smiled again at the two.

"Do you two need any help?" he asked.

Harry shook his head and responded for them both since Hermione seemed to be distracted by the jewellery once again. "No we're fine."

"Ok, I'm right here if you both need me," he said and walked back through the curtains from whence he came.

Harry blinked as the man disappeared once again, but mentally shrugged and tried to shake his strange feeling off.

"Harry! Harry! Come look at this!" Hermione called Harry out of his thoughts and beckoned him over to the middle of the room where the glass cabinet stood proudly.

Harry walked over to stand next to Hermione and gasped at the sight before him. The glass cabinet held the most precious of jewellery in the entire shop.

But what Harry thought was the most stunning piece in the entire shop was one certain necklace. A necklace with a snake charm to it.

The delicate silver chain hung limply on the stand, and dangling from the precious chain was an even more precious emerald snake charm. The snake's eyes were embedded with white cream stones that seemed to shine in the shop's light.

"Amazing…" Harry said in barely a whisper no one could hear.

"It is isn't it?" well, no one could hear except for the strange shop keeper that is.

Harry jumped at the presence behind him; he looked up at the tall man who just smiled down at him.

"Although being a Gryffindor I imagine you would be more interested in the Gryffindor necklace, but sadly, I sold that one years ago, along with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw necklaces, so all I have left of that collection is the Slytherin one. I was quite disappointed when the first customer came in and bought the Gryffindor one and not the others, I was hoping all four could stay together for a very long time," the shop keeper sighed at the memory.

"So this really is a Slytherin necklace?" Hermione asked, intrigued that she hadn't come across any other themed Hogwarts things except Gryffindor sword which was proudly kept in Dumbledore's office.

The shopkeeper smiled at the young girl. "Yes it is, I was quite proud when I made it," he said, his pride showing through clearly as he spoke. "The Slytherin necklace is probably the best of the four, for some reason I had a lot of fun making the snake, maybe because it was such a challenge to design its scales and such and trying not to make look bland. I'm very proud of the colour emerald I chose as well; I love its deep green colour," the shop keeper bent down to take a closer look at his work.

"You mean you made it?" Hermione gasped and turned to take a look at the necklace. "It's beautiful! Oh I wish I could have seen the other three! Especially the lion!"

The shop keeper chuckled at Hermione and stood up straight once again. "Yes, I make all of the jewellery sold here," the man pondered for a moment. "Hmm…Maybe I should recreate the famous four, yes having only one of each was nice and made them seem valuable, but they were just so much fun to make…" the tall man lost himself in rantings and day dreaming of his necklaces. Harry drowned him out while Hermione listened on and tried to push him in the direction of creating new necklaces so she could see their beauty much like the Slytherin necklace.

Harry gazed at the necklace, it's perfectly crafted chain, the fragile snake, and its cream white crystal eyes…what did that colour remind him of?

"…I just hope this necklace finds a good home like the other three," the man finished smiling. "But that necklace is worth a lot and it might be some time before someone with money walks in," he sighed.

"I'll take it."

"What! Harry! Didn't you hear him! He said it's worth a lot!" Hermione looked at Harry as if he had just lot his mind.

"I have the money, Dumbledore gave me some a few weeks ago for this trip," Harry said still gazing at the necklace while thinking, 'A little bit more than I needed, but I'm glad since I can now get this necklace.'

"And pray tell, what would a Gryffindor want a Slytherin necklace for?" the shop keeper asked with a twinkle in his eye much like Dumbledore's.

Harry grinned and kept his eyes on the necklace, he realised a few seconds ago just what the cream white colour reminded him of.

"It's going to be someone's birthday present."

xXx

LookitDom: AH HA! I finally reached the part where it gets interesting! Well, depends on what you lot think is interesting XD but anyway, I got to the main point of the story now. A cookie to anyone who guesses who the necklace is for XD


	4. Present Plans

LookitDom: Please excuse any errors and mistakes in this one! (bows) MineGeorgi is never on lately! And the last time she was we kept missing eachother! (sighs) She went off, I came on, I came off, she went on! It was so annoying! So she hasn't checked this one through, although she did say my writing skills were getting better! I just hope it's true! (working hard for manga competition and keeping up with fanfiction is very tiresome)

And everyone who guessed it was Draco Malfoy who will be recieving the necklace gets a cookie! XD

xXx

"Someone's birthday present…?" Hermione's face paled dramatically. "You're not honestly thinking…?"

"Of course, what better way to stop having enemies than to give them presents?" Harry grinned at his still rapidly paling best friend.

"But _Draco Malfoy_!" Hermione almost screamed. Harry winced as her voice went shrill and he saw from the corner of his eye how the shop keeper even flinched. "If he finds out it was you who gave him such a gift, what would he think? Or say? Or do? Worse! What would _Ron_ do!"

"Hmm…you're right as usual Hermione," Harry sighed, but he immediately grinned once again. "How about I just don't say it's from me? That way we'll all be happy." Harry smiled brightly at the two and started asking the tall man how much it was.

Hermione stood staring at the boy as he paid for his new gift, she watched as the shop keeper took the necklace out of the glass cabinet and smiled at her, she watched as he wrapped the delicate piece of jewellery up in fine paper and put it in a bag, and she watched him and Harry exchange the money for the necklace. Yes, Harry was actually going through with this.

"Ah, I'm just glad those two other students didn't even see the necklace," the man shuddered. "I would have had a hard time giving my necklace away to such a shrill girl."

Harry chuckled and agreed full heartedly with the shop keeper, if Harry had a shop like this with such fine things he would never sell any of them to someone like Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione snapped out of her daze and rushed next to Harry at the counter. "Harry! Are you really sure you want to do this? I mean, I'm glad you don't want any enemies any more, but…isn't this a little much? Even if Malfoy doesn't know who it's from, it won't make any difference then," she said.

"Well, it will clear my conscience quite a bit, and even if Malfoy doesn't know who it's from now, in the near future I could always tell him," Harry grinned. "And if we still are enemies in the future and I know he adores this necklace, I'll break it to him that I was the one that bought it for him, that'll surely put him in his place maybe?"

Hermione highly doubted that telling Malfoy that Harry got him a beautiful necklace would put the Slytherin in his place, but why spoil the boy's dream? She sighed and walked with Harry towards the door to leave the shop.

"Thanks for the sale!" Harry said to the shop keeper before turning towards the door to open it.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mister Potter," the salesman smiled and his eyes twinkled.

Harry turned to face the older man when he was half way through the door and shot a questioning gaze at the man. Hermione blinked at Harry.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked.

"How do you know my last name?" Harry asked the shop keeper, neither he nor Hermione had said his last name, Hermione only called him Harry.

The man chuckled and pointed at his forehead. "The Scar Harry, it's quite a give a away."

Harry touched his forehead to find most of his hair had concealed his scar. How did the man see it was his lightening shaped scar? It could have been any old scar.

"How can you tell its lightening shaped though? My hair is hiding most of it," Harry voiced his thoughts.

The man smiled warmly and replied, "I have good eyes. Now if you'll excuse me." The man turned and went back through the curtains into the back room.

Harry and Hermione left the shop, Harry slightly dazed from being in the shop and Hermione was deep in thought.

"Harry."

"Yes Hermione?"

"You know he said he had good eyes."

"Yeah?"

"How can you have 'good' eyes when you have glasses? Doesn't that mean he has bad eyes?" This question was obviously driving Hermione round the bend.

Harry blinked and thought about the question. "Don't know, maybe his glasses just make his eyes better than normal?" he shrugged and walked on with his bushy haired friend.

xXx

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street-

"Crabbe! Goyle! Get your selves out of that shop **right now!**" A steaming blonde boy shouted outside the sweet shop.

Two hefty boys trudged out of said shop looking down trodden and miserable.

"Never, and I mean **never** drag me into **any** kind of shop **again!**" Draco seethed, sending each boy a glare, although it didn't affect the boys as much as he would have hoped since they were used to it by now.

"Sorry Draco," the two mumbled in unison.

Draco sent one last glare at the two before shaking his head and sighing. "Let's go then! We haven't got all day to find Blaise and Pansy!"

"Oh you mean us Draco dear?" a voice cooed from behind Draco that made his hair stand on end.

Crabbe and Goyle grinned at the two figures that stood behind the blonde Slytherin, glad that their part in this 'mission' was over and done with.

Draco turned around slowly to face a grinning girl known as Pansy Parkinson and a smirking boy known as Blaise Zabini.

"Where have you two been?" Draco tried to sound threatening but couldn't help but be a little creeped out by Pansy's grin. What was the girl up to?

"Never mind that! Oh Draco I never knew you wanted to see me so much!" Pansy beamed up at him and jumped into his arms…he only went to catch her to stop her from squashing him…but they still ended up on the floor mind you.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle looked on at Draco and Pansy, one boy screaming at the girl to get the hell off him and one girl giggling her head off while making her grip tighter around the boy's neck. It was quite an amusing sight for the three.

'Didn't he say he was looking for me too?' Blaise thought, he grinned and pulled Pansy off Draco by her collar.

"Zabini! Don't you dare pull a girl off her boyfriend!" Pansy screeched.

"Don't be stupid Parkinson," Draco spat as he got back on his feet and wiped the dirt of his cloak.

Pansy pouted and whacked Blaise off her cloak before sulking. Blaise just sighed at them.

"Well, I'm starved, how about we get lunch at the Three Broomsticks?" Blaise tried to lighten the mood.

"Hmph, fine, as a matter of fact I'm quite hungry too," Pansy said and folded her arms across her chest.

"What! I just got out of there!" Draco yelled.

"Well, actually Draco, we just got out of the sweet shop," Crabbe dared to correct Draco which earned him a good glare.

"Then it's settled! Let's go to the Three Broomsticks!" Blaise cheered and hooked arms with Draco, dragging him along to the Three Broomsticks with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle close behind.

All throughout Hogsmeade, an angry cry from a certain blonde shook the ground.

xXx

"Harry, why did you buy Malfoy a birthday present?" Hermione asked for the hundredth time.

"I've already said Hermione, if I want no enemies, I might as well," Harry answered for the hundredth time.

"But…I don't understand Harry," Hermione shook her head.

Harry sighed and sat down on a ledge of a shop; he leaned his elbows on his knees and looked at his feet. "Hermione, I'm fed up of having enemies, I'm fed up of this whole Voldemort business. Every time I do something I seem to gain a new enemy, and Malfoy is the first of many," Harry sighed again, tired. "I just don't want anymore, granted, Voldemort isn't something I can help but I could probably make a difference with everyone else, except Fudge and that lot," Harry added with a cringe. "Yes, me and Malfoy have had a lot of difference, he's even been aiming at you guys because of me, and I'm fed up of it." Harry lifted up the package containing the Slytherin necklace. "Maybe, just maybe I can stop all that, think about it, all of our lives would be a lot less easier without Malfoy's taunting everyday."

"Harry, you do know that one simple necklace won't change all that, no matter how beautiful it is," Hermione said carefully while perching on the ledge next to Harry.

"I know Hermione, that's why I want Ron to help me, if he stopped falling for Malfoy's bait we might just reach a…truce of some sort," Harry looked up at Hermione with hope clearly shining in his eyes.

Hermione sighed, thinking how Ron would never in a million years even consider being civil to Malfoy. "We can try Harry, but I'm afraid this task will be a lot harder than any we've been on before."

"Even harder than the Chamber of Secrets and the Goblet of Fire?" Harry grinned as Hermione nodded.

"Well let's go find him then," Hermione said and got up.

xXx

"Draco! Draco! Wait!" Blaise ran after the steaming blonde as he marched out of the Three Broomsticks.

"No I will not wait Zabini! I am tired of being stuck in pubs and sweet shops all day!" Draco turned to face the other boy. "I want to know what you have got me for my birthday tomorrow!" he demanded.

Blaise stopped just in front of the blonde, blinked and thought carefully. "You want to know what I got you for your birthday? Is that it?"

"Yes, and Pansy's, Crabbe and Goyle's gifts too now," the Slytherin boy also demanded.

Blaise thought for a moment before laughing at the young teen.

"What? You _dare_ laugh at _me?_" Draco growled.

Blaise wiped a tear from his eye and stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Draco! But you'll have to wait and find out!" he chuckled.

Draco pouted, in a threatening way mind you, and turned to walk off.

But to his dismay, he bumped into someone, and fell on his butt. Once again. Draco winced at the pain and looked up at the person who dared to walk into _him._ No it wasn't him who walked into the person; it was the other way around. Malfoy's always look where they're going. Yes, indeedy.

"Potter," Draco spat, looking at the boy who also fell on his butt. And what's that he's clutching in his hands?

"Malfoy," Harry greeted, then realising the package still in his hands he quickly put the package behind his back and grinned like an idiot. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's subtleness.

"What's that you have there Potter?" Draco asked curiously one he was back on his feet.

"Oh nothing Malfoy," Harry got up and wiped the dirt off his cloak.

"Don't be stupid, you're hiding something aren't you? What is it?" Draco barked.

"I told you, it's nothing," Harry smiled.

'What? A smile?' Draco took a step back from shock. 'Did Harry Potter just _smile_ at _me_? The nerve…' Draco thought but something inside him couldn't help but go all tingly.

'He's plotting something.' Draco scowled.

"Fine then, do what you like, I'll find out either way," Draco walked with Blaise close beside him.

"Oh I'm sure you will," Harry whispered when Draco walked past him, making the blonde glance back at the dark haired boy before turning his gaze back and walking off with his friend.

"Harry…Was that wise?" Hermione asked once Draco and Blaise were gone.

"What? I wasn't acting suspicious was I?" Harry blinked at the girl as she sighed in annoyance.

xXx

"The nerve of Potter! Not telling me what he was hiding!" Draco seethed as he walked down the street with his arms folded over his chest defiantly. Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes at his hot headed friend.

"Why are you getting your knickers in a twist over his package?" he asked.

"Because I hate having things kept a secret from me!"

"I can see that…" Blaise murmured.

"What was that!"

"Nothing! Nothing your majesty!" Blaise sniggered.

Draco growled at his friend and walked faster.

"But Potter has been acting odd today," Blaise said.

"In what way? Isn't he always odd? Putting it lightly…"

"He hasn't really been up to his old self, he won't bark back if you know what I mean. Me and Pansy ran into him and that mudblood friend of his earlier and Pansy kept saying things and he just didn't retaliate. Don't you find that odd?" Blaise asked looking at Draco curiously.

"Hmm…I find it even odder that the Weasel wasn't with him," Draco smirked.

"I think him and Potter have had a little fall out."

"Don't they always?"

"True, but Potter did seem a little miffed when I said so."

"Good boy Blaise, you got his sore spot, I should congratulate you if I could be bothered."

"Why thank you for your kindness your majesty."

"Quit the sarcasm Zabini, it doesn't suit you."

"But of course…" Blaise pondered for a moment. "Have you noticed that when any of us is miffed or annoyed at someone or something we refer to each other using our last names?"

"Well deducted Zabini."

"You're just pissed because Potter won't show you his package."

"Oh shove off Zabini."

"You know I didn't mean it like that Draco," but the boy couldn't help but laugh at his poor choice of words.

xXx

"Ron!" Hermione yelled to the red head who was walking aimlessly across the street with a creepy grin across his face.

"Oh, hey Hermione! Harry!" Ron smirked at the two.

"Where have you been? We've been worried!" Hermione scolded as jumped and hugged Ron.

The red head blushed. "You have?"

"Of course we have!" Hermione released him and glanced at Harry.

"Yeah Ron. Where have you been?" Harry asked.

Ron smirked at Harry and shrugged. "Oh just here and there."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, neither he nor Hermione believing him for a second.

"Eh heh," Ron picked up their thoughts and tried to change the topic. "Anyway! Shall we go now? It's getting late and crowded! And I bet they're serving up food in the Great Hall in a few minutes! Which means we won't get back in time, so shall we make our way to the Three Broomsticks?" Ron didn't wait for an answer so led the way to the pub.

The two Gryffindors looked on at their best friend then looked at each other. Harry shrugged and followed his friend with Hermione close on his heels.

"Harry, when are you going to ask Ron about your plan?" Hermione asked, a little worried about how Ron will take it.

"Hmm…Not today, he'll probably try and steal my present away if I tell him, so maybe tomorrow?" Harry shrugged. "I'll think about it after I've eaten, I'm starved!"

So the three Gryffindors made their way to the Three Broomsticks, unaware that they were walking into a snake pit...and two of them were unaware that the other had a certain package of his own tucked nicely in his cloak pocket that will certainly surprise not only the birthday boy but everyone else too...

xXx

LookitDom: Not much action in this one either, but I promise that there will be in the next one! (Hopes she can keep that promise) because I think this story is going by quite slowly, they're still in Hogsmeade for crying out loud!

(Sighs) I didn't want to use the term 'snake pit' since I've read that term so many times in other fan fictions, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. The three are walking to where Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy are, and more Slytherins will be joining them too after Blaise calms Draco down. (Sighs again) I also don't know Blaise's character that well, I can only depict him on what I've seen him as in other fan fictions (hopes she's read ones that haven't put Blaise OOC)

This is also a long chapter! Even longer than my last one! 0o what's wrong with me? Is it bad that I'm writing my chapters longer?


	5. Anxious Attempts

Ron strided into the Three Broomsticks quite happy with himself, that is, until his face dropped dramatically at the sight of Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, who in return glared at him.

"Ron?" Harry just avoided walking into his red haired friend and followed his gaze to find out what Ron was gawking out. "Oh great," Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

Pansy's hands hit the table, causing Crabbe and Goyle to jump, and stood up from her seat to glare at the red head. "You still need to apologise for earlier Weasel!" she said in a shrill voice that made Harry wince.

Ron scoffed and glared at the girl. "Why should go as low to apologise to a _Slytherin_? I'm sure you'll do something rotten in the future so I shouldn't even bother."

Pansy hissed like the snake she truly is and sat back down in her seat trying to keep her cool. "Why don't you just piss off Weasley?"

"I'll be more than happy," Ron snarled and turned to leave but instead faced a very angry looking Hermione.

"Ronald, why don't we just sit down and _ignore_ them for a change?" Hermione whispered harshly to the red head.

Ron looked at her as if she had just lost her mind. "Are you mental Hermione?"

"Ron! Have you forgotten what Harry wants?"

Ron thought for a moment, suddenly remembering about Harry's wish to not have any more enemies, but he didn't honestly think that he expected Ron to not have enemies either? And to make peace with Slytherins sickened him.

"Please Ron?" Hermione whispered with a pleading look in her eye. Ron gulped and glanced at Harry who was staring idly out the window at something and wasn't paying attention at all, not even to the glares Crabbe and Goyle were giving him while Pansy glared at Ron.

Eventually Ron sighed and gave in. "Fine," he rolled his eyes at Hermione's smile, but he was actually quite happy that he managed to please Hermione.

"Come on Harry," Hermione tugged on Harry's cloak which brought him from his daze. But Hermione thought he looked distracted at first before he obliged to follow her.

The three sat down at a table in the far corner away from the other three Slytherins, who all seemed quite annoyed that the three Gryffindors didn't 'piss off'.

xXx

"So Draco, when are we going to grace the other three with our return?" Blaise asked the blonde who seemed slightly agitated. He didn't answer.

"Draco?" the darker boy waved a hand in front of Draco's face which helped snap the boy out of his thoughts.

"What is it Blaise?" the blonde Slytherin snapped.

Blaise sighed and shot Draco a questioning look. "You're still thinking about Potter aren't you?"

The glare Blaise received followed by Draco's face turning a very light shade of pink showed that the boy was correct.

"First of all, I'm not thinking about Potter, secondly, I'm wondering what he has to hide, and thirdly, never wave your grimy hand in front of my face ever again!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the hot headed boy then shook his head and sighed. "Who knows what it was and who cares? Except you of course…always obsessed with what Potter is doing…" Blaise mumbled the last part and grinned at the look it got him.

"I do NOT obsess over…Potter!" Draco cringed and shuddered at the thought of anyone obsessing over the likes of Potter.

"Then quit trying to figure out what he's got detective, let's go back to the Three Broomsticks now, I'm sure Your Highness has blown off enough steam," Blaise turned to go back to the pub without waiting for an answer.

Draco shot a glare at his so called friend but followed anyway, they weren't far from the pub. They turned the corner and found themselves on the same street where the pub was.

Blaise walked faster than Draco and made his was straight to the door; Draco got as far as almost walking past the window and stopped. He shivered and looked through the window to see dazed green eyes staring out the window. 'Ah hah,' Draco thought, 'I knew someone was watching me, I know I'm unbelievably sexy but I don't want to attract _that_ kind of attention.'

Draco's… 'hopes' were sent crashing when he realised Harry didn't even know Draco was standing outside the window, it seems he was lost in his thoughts and the window was the best place to look while ignoring Ron and Pansy.

'Damn that Potter!' Draco seethed and sent a glare at Harry, which went unnoticed also, but the tug he felt on his cloak snapped him out of his thoughts and he blinked at Draco, who was still glaring at him. Harry looked at Draco confused for a second before being pulled over by Hermione.

"Draco?" Blaise's voice snapped Draco out of his thoughts on ways to kill, mutilate, or maim Potter because he ignored him.

Draco stormed over to Blaise and together they entered the pub, to be greeted by a squealing Pansy and a grunting Crabbe and Goyle.

"Draco!" Pansy wrapped herself around Draco who immediately pushed her away, but she took no notice. "Where did you go? Why did you leave so suddenly?" she badgered him with questions, most were drowned out by her own shrill voice that Draco barely made out what she was asking.

"Blaise and I went for a walk, and we left because of your shrill voice, happy?" Draco snapped at her without taking his eyes off the Golden Trio who were grinning in the corner. Well, the Weasel was grinning like a loony, the mudblood was _trying_ to hold back her idiotic giggles and the Boy-who-won't-bloody-kick-the-bucket was chuckling at the scene.

Pansy pouted, muttered a 'hardly' and went back to her seat with Blaise following her. Draco on the other hand made his way to the Golden Trio's table, his eyes on the package that rested on the table under Potter's hand.

"Potter, Weasel, Granger," Draco drawled as he greeted them, acting kinder than he usually would do so he could find out what Potter had.

Harry looked up at Draco and clutched the package protectively. "Malfoy." What was that idiotic look Potter had on his face? Draco raised an eyebrow at him with a questioning look. Hermione didn't say anything and Ron greeted him with a grunt. "Ferret."

Draco sneered at the freckled boy before turning to face Harry. "So Potter, interesting package you have there, mind telling me just what it is?"

Draco promised he would curse himself later for his ghastly attempt of finding out what the package is. But damnit Draco was getting desperate and anxious, his curiosity was tearing him apart inside! What could Potter possibly have that he wouldn't even tell the great Draco Malfoy? What reason did he have not to tell him? Besides the years of torment they both put each other through.

Draco watched a grin form on the dark haired boy's face. "So Malfoy, interesting way of trying to get something out of someone, lack of oxygen to the brain today?"

The Slytherin glared at the boy then at the red headed one for laughing, but he did cheer up at the glare both boys received from the mudblood, and what was that? Does the Golden boy actually look _guilty_? Maybe Draco should get his eyes checked, no, that's a silly thought; Malfoy's are perfect in every way.

"Whatever Potter, but mark my words, I will find out what you're up to," Draco sneered before turning to walk back to his own kind.

xXx

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked her friend as they all sat down at their table in the corner.

"Yes Hermione, I'm fine," Harry couldn't help but smile at her, but his thoughts were elsewhere, how long had Draco been standing there glaring at him? He was too deep in his thoughts about the necklace, and wondered what the Gryffindor necklace looked like. Now it was bothering Harry that it seemed like he was staring at Draco, but he didn't even know he was there!

Ron was too busy sending daggers at Pansy and the other two so he didn't notice two boys walk in.

But what he did notice was Pansy shoot over to wrap herself around Draco.

"I almost feel sorry for Malfoy! Almost," he laughed and grinned as Draco glared at the three of them as if they'd melt under his look.

"Now Ron, you really should feel sorry for Malfoy for having…_that_ drooling all over him," Hermione giggled and shook her head at Pansy.

"Was that a mean comment from Hermione I hear? There's a first," Harry grinned and chuckled when he saw Draco looking at him. He laid the package that kept the necklace on the table and his grin broadened when he saw Draco's eyes land on it, just because he didn't want to be enemies with him didn't mean he couldn't at least tease the boy, he knew the blonde wanted to know what it was ever since they bumped into each other. Harry was actually quite surprised by how curious the Slytherin was, even if it was a small package.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts yet again by a harsh nudge to the stomach. 'I should really stop daydreaming' Harry thought as pain shot through, he sent a glare over at the elbow's owner. Surprise, surprise, it was Ron.

"Harry," Ron hissed to the dark haired boy and looked over to where Draco was stalking over.

Harry looked up at the blonde Slytherin.

"Potter, Weasel, Granger," Draco drawled.

That's odd, was he being a little bit nicer today? He didn't call Hermione mudblood and he didn't glare at Harry or Ron when he said their names, well, Ron's 'nickname'.

"Malfoy," Harry blinked at the blonde and held the package tighter and in return received a raised eyebrow from the Slytherin.

Hermione didn't say anything to the blonde, not knowing what to say, but she didn't really have to since Ron took the attention away by his greeting. "Ferret," he grunted.

Ron seemed quite proud of himself when Malfoy sneered at him but his pride was short lived when Malfoy dismissed the boy for Harry.

"So Potter, interesting package you have there, mind telling me just what it is?" Draco asked, and Harry could have sworn the look on Draco's face showed that he regretted making such a move. Subtle isn't a word one would use to describe Malfoy's attempt at finding out what the package was.

Harry grinned. "So Malfoy, interesting way of trying to get something out of someone, lack of oxygen to the brain today?"

Harry promised to curse himself later for a ghastly attempt to try and make peace with his enemies.

Hermione nudged Harry in the same place Ron nudged him which just doubled the pain, why did they both have such sharp elbows! She also sent him a glare and she was quite happy that he at least had the decency to look guilty.

Ron on the other hand was very happy that his best friend bit back at their enemy, hopefully this meant that all that talk about not having enemies was forgotten about. He laughed at the blonde which earned him a glare. Ron tried to stop laughing, and he did when he realised Harry was looking guilty and even Malfoy looked a little baffled as to why Harry looked guilty.

"Whatever Potter, but mark my words, I will find out what you're up to," Malfoy sneered before turning and walking off.

"That was bloody brilliant Harry!" Ron cheered when the Slytherin was out of earshot.

Harry grinned at his friend's comment before looking guilty again under Hermione's glare.

"I can't believe you just did that Harry, what about that talk about not having enemies?" Hermione scolded.

Harry shrugged and looked at her like a kicked puppy. "Force of habit?"

Hermione shook her head but couldn't help but grin at her friend.

A few moments later Ron ordered their meals and they all started to eat. Harry moved the package onto his lap, unaware that grey eyes followed it, but the eyes darted away as a blush followed the face as the person realised just _where_ the package was now.

Harry finished eating and glanced down at the necklace that was safely wrapped up. "Hey," he caught his friend's attention. "What would happen if Malfoy found out this package was just something meaningless like a box of Berties every flavour jelly beans?"

The question made them all laugh and receive curious glances from others in the pub, especially from a few certain Slytherins.

"Then he would really kick himself mate!" Ron said before glancing down at his own package in his pocket.

xXx

LookitDom: (sobbing in corner) nothing much happens in this chappie either…(more sobbing) I'm trying! But I don't want to make it so Harry and Draco realise their feelings straight away, it takes me years to realise ANY feelings for a boy, how long do you think it would take two people who think they're enemies! (more sobbing) Thank you to people who are patient…I appreciate it! (walks off sobbing)


	6. Supporting Situations

LookitDom: Looking over the stats of the stories both me and MineGeorgi have submitted, I noticed that this story is on around 24 people's alert list, and it got me wondering, if there are that many people reading this, then why do I get around 5 to 8 reviews per chapter? So I've settled with this idea.

If I don't receive at least 11 reviews on this chapter, I won't be putting up the next for a very, _very_ long time. (I was thinking around 15, but I thought I'd be a little bit more nice.)

And if anyone sees any mistakes, please point them out to me, I don't want to be posting a rubbish chapter up. Thankies.

xXx

The Golden Trio's meal went by without bother, although Harry could have sworn he could feel a pair of eyes bore into the back of his head, but he just shrugged the feeling off, not letting anything ruin the meal.

Ron chattered excitedly to Harry about Quidditch strategies, Quidditch teams and Quidditch in general really. Hermione on the other hand, spent some of the time nudging Harry and gesturing to the necklace in a 'You-better-tell-Ron-what-you're-going-to-do-all-I-will-do-it-for-you' sort of way. Harry sighed at her and let Ron carry on with what he was saying.

The Slytherins walked out while glaring at the three and Ron was more than happy to return the favour by sticking his middle finger up at them through the window. Hermione then proceeded to lecture Ron about his middle finger and why he shouldn't use it in such a crude manner. Harry watched as Malfoy left.

What was the blonde boy staring at? Weren't his eyes a little…low?

Dear gosh he was staring at Harry's package.

Harry was relieved when he realised that Malfoy was staring at the package he _bought_ not _his_ package.

The Gryffindors sat and talked long after their meal had finished and gone, about nothing and everything, Harry was having the most fun he had had all day until Ron brought something up.

"So what shall we do tomorrow?" Ron asked, grinning at Harry.

Harry didn't catch on. "What do you mean? Its class tomorrow, unless you mean you want to play Exploding Snap or something?" Harry blinked.

Ron shook his head. "No, I mean for Malfoy's birthday."

"Ah…I was meaning to talk to you about that…" Harry glanced at Hermione who gave a knowing nod.

"I knew you wouldn't hold out on me Harry! All that talk about not having enemies, I knew that wouldn't last," Ron grinned broadly at his dark haired friend. "I have some plans…I was thinking to get him with something at breakfast, so the embarrassment will last longer."

"What are you on about Ron?" Harry looked at Ron with a questioning look on his face, until it hit him. "You're not still on about pranking Malfoy are you?"

"Of course I am Harry! I'll even get my brothers to help so we won't have to most of the work!"

"No Ron! What I said before, I meant it! I don't want enemies! I even got Malfoy a bloody present!" Oops, Harry didn't want to tell Ron that yet.

"You WHAT! Are you mental Harry!" Ron looked at Harry as if he was mental, as if he just poured his Butter beer onto his head and started tap dancing on the table wearing a sombrero.

"I must be mental if you think buying a present for someone is a sign of a mental person," Harry shot back.

"No, buying a present for someone is ok, but buying a present for _Malfoy,_ Harry, _M-a-l-f-o-y,_ is mental!"

"Ron!" Both boys jumped as a new voice joined in the fight. "Get a grip, you're his friend, you should be supporting him!"

Ron cringed. "Supporting him? He wants to be friends with _Malfoy,_ Hermione!" Ron said with his voice coated in disgust.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head. "Ron, you should be supportive of Harry, if he wants to do this then he can, he just wants us to support him in this choice."

It was now Hermione's turn to receive Ron's famous 'Are you out of your mind?' look.

"Forget it Hermione, Ron doesn't have to support me like a friend would," Harry glared at the table in front of him as if it was the reason for all of his misery.

Ron gawked at Harry. "Harry! I would support you but…it's Malfoy! The person who's favourite hobby is to bad mouth my family! And Hermione!" he gestured towards Hermione who kept her eyes downwards, clear that she fully understood what Ron was saying.

"How can you expect me to support something that goes against everything I've ever understood, it's like going against my _family_. Everything he has said to me has either been an insult to me, my friends, or my family, how can you expect me to support that?" Ron asked sadly, staring at his best friend in disbelief.

Harry looked up at Ron, suddenly understanding. How could he expect Ron to do something like that?

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry said quietly and sighed. "But…I'm going to do this, for myself," Harry stated simply, determination shined in his eyes.

Ron shook his head and stood up from the table. "Well I'm sorry mate," he looked back at Harry. "But I don't want any part in this," he whispered sadly and walked out of the pub.

xXx

The Slytherins ate more food, much to Malfoy's dismay. But at least time ticked by faster, since they were all together, Draco could have an intellectual conversation with someone, that someone had to be Blaise, since an intellectual conversation with Crabbe and Goyle was close to impossible and Draco couldn't have one with Pansy without her groping his leg unfortunately.

Draco's brain was working hard on trying to figure out what Potter had planned, he just knew he was planning something, the way he fingered his package, how shifty he was when Draco asked about it and how Potter keeps casting him nervous glances every so often. At least he knew he was making Potter sweat, that was one thing he was glad about, even though he didn't have the ability to read the Gryffindor's mind to find out what he was planning. Pity.

By the time they all finished eating, Pansy suggested going back towards the castle, mainly because she was tired now. The other three boys agreed while Draco scowled darkly. So they left, but not before casting sharp glares over to the three Gryffindor's, and Blaise almost flew back inside the pub to beat the snot out of the Weasel when he flagged them all from inside. Draco could just hear the Mudblood's incessant ramblings about the Weasel and his middle finger even as they all walked away.

The blonde Slytherin was still lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear Pansy's shrill voice yapping on about nothing in particular, but then a hard tug on his cloak brought him out of his trance.

"Draco! Have you been listening?" Pansy asked, annoyed.

The boy shot her a glare and wiped non-existent dust off his cloak where she touched it. "Firstly, never, ever, touch me without my permission again," he continued to glare as she rolled her eyes. "And secondly, why should I listen to the shrill ramblings of you?"

Pansy shot him an annoyed and dark look before sticking her nose in the air and striding on in front of him.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You're never usually that harsh unless your mind was really set on something," he grinned. "You were thinking about Potter again weren't you?"

Draco turned and gave Blaise a cold look. "I am not _'thinking about Potter'_ I am merely thinking about what he is up to, he is up to something, I can tell."

Blaise searched his friend curiously, trying to determine why in Merlin's name would his friend even be bothered about what Harry-bloody-Potter is up to. He grinned again at the thought of winding his friend up. "Well it seems to me you're becoming quite obsessive with that Gryffindor."

The blonde stormed over to where Blaise was standing, glad that they were both the same eye level. "I would never become obsessed over someone as worthless as Harry Potter," he spat Potter's name out as if it was venom in his mouth.

Blaise smirked. "But I think you are showing signs of being obsessive, or maybe," Blaise faked a shocked expression. "You're jealous!"

Draco cringed. "Me? Jealous? Of Potter? Why should I be?" he sniffed.

"Because his attention is on something else and not you? Admit it Draco, you always prefer it when Potter's attention is on you, that's why you dedicate yourself to making his life miserable, don't think I haven't heard that pathetic sob story about you and Potter when you met on the train in first year. 'Boo hoo, Potter didn't want to be my friend, he chose the Weasel and Mudblood over me! Boo hoo hoo,'" Blaise imitated Draco in a shrill voice.

Draco saw red. "How _dare_ you accuse me of being jealous of some…package!"

The darker Slytherin rolled his eyes. "It seems that way to me Draco, c'mon, ever since you realised Potter was trying to ignore you you've been more on edge about him lately, you want his attention, you practically thrive off it, this is just your sort of way of getting into his life without actually becoming his friend, which you actually wanted to be when you both first met," Blaise had a thoughtful look on his face. "So all this is just because he turned you down huh?"

The grey eyed boy blinked at Blaise, then scowled. "This has nothing to do with that blasted meeting, it has nothing to do with that train and it _certainly_ has nothing to do with _him_ turning _me_ down! If anything I'm glad he did!" Draco sniffed before turning to carry on walking back to the school. "Harry Potter is a lowlife, stupid, moronic, selfish, up his own arse…" Draco's voice faded as he walked further away.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at him, then turned to look at Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed to just stand by and listened to the whole thing.

"He sounds like a girl who just got dumped and is living in denial," Blaise said thoughtfully.

The two boys nodded and followed Blaise after Draco.

xXx

"Harry, don't be so upset," Hermione soothed as they both walked out of the pub several minutes after Ron had stormed out.

"I can't help it Hermione, Ron was really upset, I can't believe I missed those reasons! Of course he wouldn't support this idea! Of course he hates Malfoy! And with good reason!" Harry sighed and leaned against a wall.

Hermione looked at the castle in the distance desperately; they both really should be getting back now. "Look, Harry," she stood next to him and leaned against the wall. "If you can get over all of those horrible things Malfoy has said, then he can at least support you, granted it may take him a little longer to get over the shock of this because Malfoy's and Weasley's have never really gotten along, but he should at least support you in your decision. Just because you want to be civil towards Malfoy doesn't mean your going to become best friend's with him, and it's not as if Ron has to become friend's with Malfoy either, he just has to accept the fact you don't want to be enemies anymore. It doesn't mean he has to stop being enemies with him too."

Harry nodded weakly throughout Hermione's speech. "That's true…he just has to accept it…"

Hermione forced a smile and pulled Harry off the wall. "That's right, if you want, I'll talk to him about it, tell him to stop being so stupid and accept your decision, it's the least he can do after all you've been through."

Harry just nodded. "Thanks Hermione."

She shook her head. "You don't have to thank me Harry, now c'mon before we're late!" she pulled his sleeve and led him out of Hogsmeade and towards the castle, not noticing the red blurs between the trees that seemed to grin in the shadows.

xXx

A red head stormed through Hogsmeade fuming, wizards and witches alike only just made it out of his rampage out of Hogsmeade.

He was then suddenly distracted by two other red heads that were grinning madly just on the outskirts of the trees and seemed to be chatting excitedly amongst one another.

Ron smiled broadly and called out. "Fred! George!" he waved and ran over to them.

"It's Gred-" one began.

"-and Feorge," And one finished.

Ron shook his head at the two, still smiling. "Whatever, now listen, I need help with this prank…"

Fred and George's faces immediately erupted into the same smile Ron was sporting only moments before. "Prank?" they both said at once.

Ron nodded.

"What kind of prank?" One twin asked.

Ron grinned evilly. "A prank on Malfoy."

"Oooh!" Both twins echoed and leaned in closer. "And tell us brother dear, what kind of prank are we thinking of here?" the other twin asked.

"A prank that will most likely humiliate the ferret in front of the entire school, during breakfast, so the humiliation will last longer throughout the day."

The twin's smiles broadened. "Ronald dear…" one wiped a non existent tear from his eye.

"…we're both so proud of you…" the second finished and faked a sobbing noise, then they both put Ron in a headlock and gave him a monkey scrub.

Ron's face reddened from trying to escape his brother's grip, he smoothed his hair back out and carried on. "So what do you two think?" he asked excitedly.

Both of their smiles turned into devilish grins. "Here's what we think…" and whispers soon filled the air.

xXx

LookitDom: I'm thinking of trying to make my chapters longer (shrugs) and FINALLY, I'm getting somewhere with this.

I quite liked showing Blaise's character as being more defiant and head strong towards Draco, quite like Draco himself, but a little tiny bit more laid back about it all. I also liked him showing up Draco just after Pansy strutted off, shows he's not afraid of Draco even if everyone else is and he's prepared to prove he's right and Draco's wrong even if Draco is the son of a death eater / wealthy / heir to a very strong family / 'Prince of Slytherin'

And to remind everyone: If I don't receive at least 11 reviews on this chapter, I won't be putting up the next for a very, _very_ long time. (I was thinking around 15, but I thought I'd be a little bit more nice.)


	7. Dreamy Doings

LookitDom: Thank you Thank you! To all my lovely reviewers! I indeed received over 11 reviews! And because of that, I am quite happy! Also special thanks to Draeconin for the pointers, I thank you specially! XD and also sorry to Draeconin if I forget some of them occasionally and revert back to putting those mistakes in.

**I would also like to inform people** that Draco will now be turning 17, not 15, so now all of the characters are either already 17 or 16. I made this change because I don't like people under the age of 15 (or already 15) doing…things, and I only decided that some…_certain_… content will be added a few days ago. That's just me and that's how I'm like, I don't even like people who are already 16 doing things either. (shudders)

Oh, and MineGeorgi is back. XD

Thankies.

xXx

Harry silently creeped through the corridor's of Hogwarts under his invisibility cloak. He hated having to do this, and yet loved the excitement at the same time. The Gryffindor held his wand underneath the cloak with the 'Lumos' spell activated and guiding Harry towards the dungeons. Slytherin common room.

He had been in the Slytherin common room before, but he highly doubted they had the same password from years ago, so after lunch he grabbed his invisibility cloak and waited beside the Slytherin common room entrance, waiting for a Slytherin to say the password. To Harry's luck, Crabbe and Goyle were the ones to give him the password, unknowingly to them that Harry was listening. Of course they were the only ones stupid enough not to whisper the password, either that or they just weren't as paranoid or as suspicious as the other Slytherins. Thankfully Malfoy wasn't with them, although Harry did wonder where the blonde could be without his cronies to follow him.

Fortunately Harry didn't think about the subject any further because Malfoy was taking care of business in the lavatory and told Crabbe and Goyle to head back to the common room without him. Anyone in their right mind would doubt the fact that Malfoy would want Harry to look for him while he was on the loo.

Now Harry was walking through the darkened halls of Hogwarts. The password still fresh in his mind and Malfoy's birthday present tucked neatly in his cloak pocket.

Harry would have asked Dobby to deliver it for him before everyone awoke, but then Harry had the image of Malfoy threatening most of the house elves just to find out who gave him the present since Harry didn't sign the card.

The Gryffindor came to the entrance of Slytherin common room and whispered the password.

"_Patefacio pro snakes."_(1)

Harry thought the password sounded more like a spell. He also wasn't surprised by the fact the password contained the word 'snakes', figures Slytherin common room would open for a password about themselves. What Harry was surprised about was that Crabbe and Goyle could remember such a complicated password. Probably because Malfoy had to say it for them over and over again and eventually they got the idea. Maybe.

Little did Harry know that Crabbe was merely reading off a note Malfoy had scribbled the password down on and hurriedly rushing off to the boy's toilets after handing the password to Goyle.

The dark haired boy passed through the opening in the wall and walked through to find himself in the Slytherin common room. Now all he had to do was find the boys dormitories. Since Harry wasn't that familiar with the Slytherin quarters he guessed that the layout would be similar to that of Gryffindor's. He was proven right.

Harry walked up to one of the rooms and searched most of the beds, peering through the silk forest green curtains that hung lazily round the beds of the Slytherins. Although Harry had his Invisibility Cloak, he couldn't help but lose some of his Gryffindor courage at the thought of one of the Slytherins waking up and hexing him for spying on them while they slept, or worse, accusing him of trying to curse one of them while they slumbered. He kept his wand in his hand as a precaution.

Eventually Harry got to the last few rooms, he sighed as he pushed the door open to find five curtain drawn beds standing in the room as he expected. He silently opened the curtains to one bed, to find its resident to be none other than Goyle. Harry smiled to himself; he must be in the right room now. He walked over to the next bed, Crabbe. Harry silently thanked Crabbe for the password before closing the curtains and returning on his quest. The next bed held a boy that went by the name of Nott, and the next held Blaise Zabini. Harry turned his gaze over to the last bed; it must be Malfoy's. He stalked over to the bed and pulled the curtains back slightly, indeed he found a mass of blonde hair and a pale body, the body turned over to show Malfoy's face.

"Finally…" Harry sighed.

Unfortunately loud enough for the blonde Slytherin to stir slightly.

Harry clasped his hand over his mouth and watched the blonde roll onto his back; his covers were pulled down to reveal a bare chest. 'Malfoy sleeps with no shirt on? Figures,' Harry rolled his eyes before they made there way back to rest on Malfoy.

The weird feeling in the pit of his stomach came back again. Harry couldn't tell whether he felt ill, excited, angry or just happy. Whatever it was, it annoyed him.

Malfoy groaned deeply in his sleep, his hands clenched the sheets that kept the lower half of his body hidden and his body started to sweat.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde. What was wrong with him?

His thoughts were soon interrupted by another louder groan from the Slytherin. His back also arched and his breathing became deeper.

Harry flushed at Malfoy's actions.

"…Draco?" someone whispered groggily and the groans of bed springs echoed throughout the room as someone moved from their bed.

Harry panicked, climbed into Malfoy's bed and drew his curtains. He heard foot steps heading closer, so for extra security Harry placed a locking charm on Malfoy's curtains. Amazingly Malfoy stayed asleep all through this, Harry thanked Merlin and was proud of himself for being so quiet and careful.

He then mentally kicked himself for forgetting he was wearing an invisibility cloak.

"Draco?" the voice whispered, Harry identified it to be Crabbe. He heard Crabbe trying hard to open the curtains, but to no avail.

"Guess he doesn't want to woken from his nightmare this time tonight…" Crabbe mumbled and foot steps were once again heard heading away from the bed.

'This time?' Harry thought, 'What did Crabbe mean "this time"? Does Malfoy get nightmares often?' Harry couldn't help fight off a grin at the fact that Crabbe was wrong saying Malfoy was having a nightmare, quite the opposite actually.

Draco groaned again and arched his back towards Harry. Their bodies touched and on the contact Draco moaned and pulled Harry down onto him. The only words that went through Harry's head at this moment in time were 'Oh shit'.

Harry could feel something poking into his leg, the words in his head started repeating themselves over and over again until he finally cleared them from his mind and thought up something that could help. He was about to pry Malfoy's hands away from himself until something rubbed against him, Malfoy's leg, in…that region of his body and Harry couldn't help but moan.

Now he had to run. Harry tried to reach for his wand that he placed in his pocket before climbing onto the bed. After grabbing said wand, he tried to think up the words that would undo the locking charm that he placed on the curtains. Instead he moaned again, Malfoy seemed to like the noise Harry made.

Harry turned red, quickly muttered the charm and clambered out of the bed. Malfoy whined from the loss. All Harry could do was stand there in a daze over what just happened. Hopefully he would be able to just forget about what happened and move on with his life. But the sudden intensified feeling in his stomach told him otherwise. He glanced back at Malfoy who seemed to pine over the loss of warmth and contact. The feeling intensified even more just by glancing at the blonde.

Harry quickly threw the gift at the end of Malfoy's bed and bolted out of the room and out of Slytherin territory.

Once back in his own common room, Harry threw his invisibility cloak off, revealing a flushed face and collapsed on the settee in front of the empty, cold fire place. He could still feel that his face was still blushing even though the walking distance from the dungeons to Gryffindor tower was over ten minutes, plenty of time for something like that to be rid of itself.

Unfortunately luck was not on Harry's side today.

He didn't even stay long enough to hear that one of Draco's moans sounded much like the word 'Harry'.

xXx

The morning sunshine bathed Hogwarts in light, shining through the seemingly clean windows and managing to shine through the thick curtains that were made to block such light.

Groans were heard all through the school as pupils and teachers alike got up from their cosy beds to get ready for the day ahead. The occupants in Gryffindor tower went about their usual morning business, and most were quite surprised to see a sleeping Harry Potter on the couch in the common room.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione shook her best friend.

"Mmm…what?" Harry sat up and looked at Hermione sleepily. He removed his glasses to rub the sleep out from his eyes.

"Harry! Why are sleeping in the common room? Didn't you go to bed? I though I saw you go up to the boy's dormitories last night," Hermione looked at her friend with worry written all over her face.

Harry placed his glasses back on and looked back up at Hermione. Realising what she was saying he answered her. "Well…My bed wasn't good enough," he said while blushing, glancing at the other students around them that were obviously listening in on their conversation, some shrugged to their friends and turned away, happy with the answer, while others kept listening.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his answer. "Your…bed wasn't good enough?"

Harry nodded in response and before she could say anymore he jumped off the couch. "I better get my books together for today!" he said and ran off.

Ron watched grimly from the corner of the common room. He shook his head and summoned a house elf.

"Dobby, would you be so kind as to place this in Draco Malfoy's drink for me?" Ron asked the house elf before he ran off looking for Harry.

"Dobby would be most happy to do the bidding of a friend of the great Harry Potter!" the elf squeaked and gratefully took the liquid that swam in the vial.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks." And with a soft 'pop' the house elf disappeared.

xXx

The students in the Slytherin dungeons woke up as sleepily as the Gryffindors, taking their time leaving their warm beds to get ready.

One Draco Malfoy woke up slowly; he would usually wake up a little earlier than everyone else so he had extra time to make himself immaculate for the day. Then again, he always looks immaculate, to himself at least. But this time, a certain…dream made him more tired than usual.

"Didn't want to be woken up this time?" Crabbe grunted as he saw the Malfoy wake up.

Draco processed what was being said to him while shaking the remaining sleep off him. Once he realised what his fellow Slytherin had said, he blushed as images from last nights dream were shoved into his mind. Maybe Blaise was right, maybe he was getting…_a little_ obsessive with Potter. He knew very well he was gay, but _Potter?_

Fighting to regain his composure and wanting to feel his power in front of Crabbe he snapped, "What do you mean?"

"I heard you having another one of those rare nightmares, but there was a locking charm on your curtains, so I couldn't get to you to wake you up."

Draco blinked and glanced at his curtains questioningly. "May I ask you, why in Merlin's name would anyone _not_ want to be woken up from a nightmare? Especially one's as horrid as mine," he cringed. Although he was extremely glad Crabbe thought he was just having a nightmare, and he vaguely wondered if he really was that loud to wake up even Crabbe. He blushed again.

Crabbe shrugged and went to the bathroom after Goyle came out.

The blonde Slytherin shook his head and started to get up when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

It was a small green parcel box, wrapped with a thick silver ribbon.

'A present for me I assume,' Draco thought and lifted the present up to examine it.

'From Crabbe? No, too neat to be from him,' he lifted the tag and inspected it.

'_To Draco,_

_Have a Happy Birthday.'_

No name, no sign showing who it's from, although the scrawly handwriting seemed vaguely familiar. Maybe a house-elf delivered it, that way Draco could threaten them to tell him who it's from.

The Slytherin pushed the thoughts aside until after he opened his gift. He undid the ribbon and practically ripped the lovely green paper off the box because the curiosity inside him was screaming to hurry up.

A small black velvet box once concealed in the green paper revealed itself. Draco eyed the box and proceeded to open it.

His eyes fell upon probably one of the most beautiful things he had seen.

Green stone shone in the sunlight that seeped through the windows, making the snake shaped stone almost seem alive with energy. The fragile silver chain coiled on the foamy surface inside the box and shone almost as elegantly as the stone. The Slytherin could tell that the necklace was crafted with gentle care.

Only one word and question crossed through the young Malfoy's mind.

'_Who?_'

All thoughts of threatening house elves vanished as he continued to gaze at the magnificent gift.

He _had_ to find out who gave it to him, and he will.

xXx

(1)- Patefacio pro snakes – Latin for 'Open for the snakes'. Yes I know, cheesy password, but hey, I'm a little brain dead today.

LookitDom: I apologise! I said the prank would appear in this chapter (I think) but it hasn't. The reason being that I thought this was a good place to end. Lame I know, but that's life. And anyway, I think I made up for it by putting Harry in an awkward position.


	8. Perfect Pranks

LookitDom: OHMYGAWSH! The chapter everyone's been waiting for! (drum roll) It's finally the prank! Sorry if it's a cruddy prank. XD

I'm starting to think that I should have made this so that Harry defeated dear old Voldie last year. But I guess it's a bit late for that now, so if anyone's expecting any drama from Voldie, sorry, there will be none. Mainly because I honestly can't be arsed to deal with the bald headed freak and his cronies, but then again I may debate more on the subject. If anyone has any ideas that they are willing to share, I'm open to them.

Thankies to all of my reviewers!

xXx

Harry came back down from the boy's dormitories to find Ron waiting at the bottom. When they saw each other Harry almost wanted to just walk past him, but Ron started speaking before he had the chance.

"Look mate," he began, "I'm sorry I went off yesterday, but I'm still going through with that prank on Malfoy. It doesn't matter if you don't want anything to do with it," he sighed, "Although it would have been nice."

Harry looked at Ron sadly and sighed. "It's ok, and I'm sorry about some of the stuff I said, I shouldn't have really expected so much from you, but…" he glanced at the floor, almost expecting to find words appear to tell him what to say. "…but I just want to end it all. I don't want enemies anymore Ron. I'm not saying I want to be friends with Malfoy, but just to be at least civil. I'm fed up with his snide remarks and his sarcastic comments, it's too much now," Harry's eyes stayed on the floor now, as memories flooded back of all the times Malfoy's taunts and remarks cut through him. His life was bad enough without the Slytherin to make it worse, maybe without Malfoy his life would be the least bit better.

Ron nodded and looked at his best friend with sad eyes. "Ok mate, I understand," he grinned, "You just better not expect _me_ to play goody goody with that blonde ferret."

Harry looked up at his friend and grinned back, "Fine." He glanced round the room and found Hermione looking worriedly over in their direction, once seeing Harry's and Ron's smiling faces she perked up and waved them over.

"Honestly, you two," she rolled her eyes at their grinning faces. It was good to have them both back together again. They weren't their usual selves when they were apart, Ron gets more moody without Harry and Harry gets more depressed without Ron, and then she has to work her way around them both to try and cheer them up. Frankly, she was glad she didn't have to deal with a moody red head and a depressed 'hero' anymore. "At least you two don't stay angry with each other for too long," she sighed, "Unlike those other times."

Harry and Ron looked at eachother. "Well, I wanted my best friend back," Harry smiled.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Enough with the mushy stuff, let's go. I'm starving!" He grinned.

All three left the common room together and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"So Harry, why were you asleep on the settee?" Hermione looked curiously at her dark haired friend.

This made Ron look up at Harry with that expression that said 'the hell?'. "Actually I was wondering that too Harry, why _were_ you asleep on the couch?" Ron's face fell. "It wasn't because of me was it?" he asked sullenly.

"No Ron! Of course not!" Harry reassured his red headed friend. "I…" Harry didn't want to fight with Ron again after when they only just became friends again, not that they stopped being friends. He sighed, "I went to deliver Malfoy's present last night, I would have asked a house elf to do it, but I would suspect that Malfoy would try and threaten the house elves into telling him who gave it to him." He watched his two friends nod in agreement and Hermione's face turn slightly red with anger at the thought of Malfoy threatening a house elf. "So last night I snuck out with the invisibility cloak to deliver his present," he finished, glad that Ron wasn't exploding with anger.

What Harry didn't expect was praise from the red head. "Wait, Harry! You snuck into the _Slytherin house common room_? Without anyone noticing?" Ron gawked at his friend but failed in hiding the triumphant and proud smile that spread across his features.

Harry looked at Ron with a confused expression. "Ron we've done it before, remember with the polyjuice potion?" Harry glanced at Hermione's expression, of course she would remember that certain incident when she accidentally took the wrong hair and looked like a cat instead of one of the Slytherins.

"Yeah but Harry, you did this at night, when they were all sleeping! You could have done _anything_ to them! How did you get into the Slytherin common room anyway without the password?" Ron asked, excitement getting the better of him.

"Earlier yesterday I waited by the common room entrance with the cloak and waited for a Slytherin to come along and announce the password while I was there," Harry grinned. "Crabbe and Goyle were the ones that I came across."

Ron laughed and patted Harry on the back. "Brilliant Harry! That's wicked!" Ron suddenly leaned closer and whispered in an important like manner. "What _is_ the password?" Unfortunately he wasn't quiet enough to escape Hermione's ears.

"Ron!" she glared at him, then at Harry.

The freckled Gryffindor looked at her innocently. "What? I was only asking!" he huffed. Harry grinned and shook his head at them both.

"But Harry," Hermione began, "That still doesn't explain why you were sleeping on the settee, you explained half of it but we need to hear the rest."

"She's right mate," Ron said, his grin faltered a little at the realisation that his best friend may be hiding something.

Harry fought the blush that threatened to invade his cheeks at the memory of last night. "Well, I was really tired when I got back to the common room and just collapsed onto the couch," he shrugged, "You know how long it is from the dungeons to the tower." He hoped they would both dismiss the subject and accept his excuse.

Ron nodded his head and continued walking towards the Great Hall while Hermione raised an eyebrow at her dark haired friend, but let the subject drop and followed them both into the Hall, she couldn't interogate her friend on an empty stomach!

xXx

Draco received a number of other presents from his other Slytherin comrades that morning, but none left an impression big enough to make him stop thinking about the Slytherin necklace for more than five seconds. After opening the presents from the boys he went to shower and change into nice fitting clothes that his mother owled him that morning for his birthday. A lovely deep green tight shirt and black trousers that clung to his hips. The necklace rested happily on his chest, beneath his shirt so no one elses eyes can bask in it's beauty, and for other reasons.

He got some Quidditch stuff and sweets from Crabbe and Goyle. Some Potions and Transfiguration books from Blaise, (the Transfiguration book was meant to be a joke present because Draco was struggling a little in that subject, but would refuse to admit it). His other dorm room friends got him some more books, mainly on Quidditch, fine chocolates and an assortment of things that the blonde Slytherin pretended to be interested in, although nothing compared to the necklace.

The Slytherin boys made their way down to the common room only to be greeted by an ecstatic Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco!" she squealed and flung herself at the blonde boy. Draco scowled but reluctantly hugged back, they were sort of friends after all.

"Here's you gift!" Pansy smiled and pushed something into his hands when she finally released him.

Draco eyed the neatly wrapped package curiously. It was wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a neat dark green bow on the top. 'Not as good as the package from the secret present giver,' he thought darkly, almost hating the fact that none of his friends could match up to his secret present giver. Draco shredded the paper apart in moments, with an audience of Slytherins looking on to see whether or not Pansy's present was as good as theirs.

Inside the box was a pair of deep green dragon skin Quidditch gloved with silver initials _'D.M' _embroided on carefully.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the gloves and sighed. "Thank you for the gift Pansy," he said while resting them back in the box and casting a spell on them to transfer them onto his bed so he can put it away later along with his other gifts.

Pansy looked crestfallen. "Don't you like them Draco?" she asked.

"Of course I do Pansy, they're great," he didn't exactly lie, they were great and he did like them, it was just that they were no match for the necklace he received.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at her friend's fake happiness, then realisation hit. "Someone got you a better present…" she gasped. "That's impossible! I **always** get you the best presents!" She received glares from the other Slytherins for the last comment.

Draco smirked at the girl. "Now whoever said _you_ always give me the best presents? I know I never said that," his smirk grew at the girl's expression changed from outrage back to crestfallen. "Anyway, if you must know, I did in fact get a rather brilliant present today." Draco almost cursed the giver of the present for making his other presents seem like nothing, that just took the fun out of it all.

"From who?" Pansy snarled.

"That's what I'd like to know," Draco mumbled to himself, no one caught what he said and raised their eyebrows at Draco's strange behaviour. Pansy just grew annoyed.

"What was your present Draco?" she all but shrieked.

Draco kept an emotionless mask on his features, but was secretly glad that he tucked the necklace beneath his shirt. His first instinct was to show the thing off to everyone in sight and proudly walk around with it for all to see, but then people would ask who gave it to him, and Draco hated showing ignorance just because he didn't know who gave him a stupid yet beautiful necklace.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Pansy dear," Draco smirked and walked out of the common room, leaving a gob smacked Pansy and a few grinning Slytherins behind. Crabbe and Goyle followed, both couldn't resist the urge to smirk at Pansy as they walked past, yes she was a dear friend to them but she could get oh so annoying at times.

All the Malfoy boy wanted to know now was who gave him the necklace?

Draco had no idea what sort of other birthday surprises were ahead waiting for him in the Great Hall. He also didn't know he gave Pansy an idea, she would indeed find out what the present was and who gave it to him so she can curse the living daylights out of the present giver for giving _her_ Draco a better present.

xXx

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall and made their way over to the Gryffindor Table, greeted by their other house mates. They appeared to be the last few to breakfast.

They 'appeared' to be.

Malfoy and his two cronies strolled in soon after. Harry looked up and caught Malfoy's eye, they both broke eye contact and neither saw the other turn a light shade of pink.

Harry turned his attention to his fidgeting red haired friend, who also saw Malfoy walk in and suddenly turned very excitable.

"Ron?" he looked at his friend curiously while piled food onto his plate, trying to be rid of the images that invaded his mind from last night.

"Huh?" Ron looked at his friend.

"You're being a little fidgety," Harry stated once his plate was full with the morning's breakfast.

"Yeah mate," Seamus came into the conversation, he lowered his voice, "Does it have anything to do with a certain prank on a certain blonde haired git?" he grinned.

Ron's grin at the Irishman answered clearly for him.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "What on earth have you done?"

"You'll see," Ron smiled and looked over at the blonde Slytherin, who had started to fill his plate with his own breakfast.

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin, his heart pounded in his chest just by looking at him. What was happening to him? Nothing of course, nothing at all, he was only embarrassed because he was caught in an awkward situation last night, and thankfully no one caught him. Now if only the feeling in his stomach would stop telling him otherwise.

'I wonder if he liked his present…' Harry looked back at his breakfast, almost losing his appetite.

'I wonder if he's wearing it…' Harry unconsciously smiled to himself at the thought.

xXx

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle entered the Great Hall. Draco obviously turned some heads as he entered, not that it was anything new, but he gained slightly more attention because today was his birthday. Some from the Slytherin table shouted out a 'Happy Birthday' to him when he entered.

His eyes rested on the Gryffindor table when he walked through the door. He had noticed that the Golden Trio were only ahead of them when they were walking down to the Great Hall, and once seeing Potter sent his memories off with images of his dream, or nightmare, from last night.

His guard almost dropped when he saw green eyes looking at him, he turned away and never saw the blush that crept on the other boy's face.

The three Slytherins sat down at the long table and started to pile their plates with food. Draco only put a fair amount on his while Crabbe and Goyle piled theirs with as much as they could fit on.

Draco kept glancing up at the Gryffindor table, just finding Harry looking away and, unfortunately, he kept finding the Weasel grinning at him. What was that red haired fool up to?

Draco never noticed a swirl of magic surround his drink.

He looked up as a peeved off Pansy walked through with Blaise and a few other Slytherins. Blaise gladly sat opposite Draco as Pansy sat further down the table, obviously trying to get her own back at Draco by ignoring him, if only she knew he was doing the boy a favour.

"That was quite a scene you made in the common room," Blaise said to the blonde as he started to fill his plate, not even looking at whom he was talking to.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he picked his drink up. "Isn't really as different to how I'm usually am with Potter in the corridors and in classes, that little scuffle in the common room with Pansy isn't really much compared to all those other times with Potter," Draco smirked at the fond memories, then blushed at the memories from last night. Damnit! Did they have to come back every time he thought of that Gryffindor goody-goody?

Blaise grinned as he settled into his food, adding what Draco just said to his chalk board of times when Draco obsesses over the Gryffindor. "Quite true, but it's rare you ever make a scene in the common room, not counting the times you shout at the years beneath us to get the hell away from you and away from a seat you want," Blaise's grin grew wider as he noticed the other Slytherins listening into the conversation smirk in agreement.

Draco sipped his drink.

xXx

"Look guys!" Ron almost shouted with excitement as he nodded towards where Malfoy sat.

Most of the Gryffindors within earshot turned and looked at Malfoy to see what would happen.

xXx

"Draco, are you feeling alright?" Zabini asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course Blaise, why wouldn't I be?" Draco snapped as he rested his goblet back down.

"Because you've turned pink?" Theodore Nott snickered down the table.

Draco growled, did Nott honestly think he could make a fool out of Draco Malfoy?

xXx

"Ron! You've turned Malfoy pink!" Seamus buried his face into his arms on the table to drown out his laughter, although it wasn't working very well. Other students within earshot glanced at the Slytherin and giggles spread throughout the Gryffindor table at the sight.

Ron grinned and turned back to watch the show unfold. "It's not finished yet,"

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other worriedly. Hermione because she was worried how far Ron had gone with this, and Harry because something was growling deep inside him, something was mad, and he didn't know why.

xXx

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked, echoing around the hall.

"What is it?" Draco snapped at the girl, obviously growing annoyed with the stares he was getting from everyone, it was giving him a headache.

"You have horns!" she pointed at his head.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her, sighed and touched his head. He indeed had small pointy horns.

"What in Merlin's name?" he stood up suddenly, touching the delicate horns on his head. His back and his butt started to burn.

"Why are they yellow?" Nott grinned, indicating the horns.

"My Draco I knew you were a little devil, but pink and yellow? Quite Hufflepuff of you I must say," another voice called down from the other end of the Slytherin table, laughter erupted from that end also.

"Draco!" Crabbe and Goyle jumped.

"What is it now?" Draco snarled, glaring at Crabbe first.

"Your cloak has gone all bulky at the back!" Goyle answered instead.

The blonde Slytherin was growing incredibly annoyed. "Then let's just see what's making it so bulky!" he snapped and removed his cloak.

"What the blazes!" he shouted as he saw pink and yellow out of the corner of his eye.

Pansy turned a ghostly white, turned her empty plate into a mirror and sent it over to Draco. Draco looked at the mirror showing his back and saw a pair of pink dragon wings and dragon tail with yellow polka-dots, both ripped through his new shirt and trousers. His skin had turned a shade of pink and his hair a brighter shade of yellow, his horns were a darker shade of yellow but also had pink polka-dots. His wings fluttered comically.

The Slytherin saw red. Cold pink fire breathed out of his mouth and nose and turned into butterflies when they came into contact with the air in a harmless manner. His wings started to beat harder against the air, circling the firey butterflies around him and he took off into the air without meaning to. Malfoy circled the Great Hall over and over again, pink sparkly butterflies flying with him. He didn't know how to stop.

Laughter echoed throughout the Great Hall as Draco Malfoy roared out one name.

"Potter!"


End file.
